Silently Loving You
by Catherine4
Summary: I'd rather share you with House than not have you at all. CameronChase. How will their relationship survive when their 'no strigs' sex gets complicated? Spoilers for Season 3


**Chapter 1**

"Is she your girlfriend?" Chase followed the gaze of the little boy he was treating and saw Cameron through the slats of the window blinds. She was standing down the hallway at the nurses station with her back turned, her shoulders hunched, and even from behind Chase could see she seemed worried. But he pushed it aside, looking back to Thomas with a smile.

"Kind of" he said, winking. "But don't tell anyone." He ruffled the child's hair then turned his attention to his mother. "We'll have his test results back in a couple of hours then we'll know more. Please, try not to worry."

He made his excuses and left the patient. Walking up behind Cameron, he slipped his arms around her waist. "Hi babe" he said in a hushed voice, and kissed her on the cheek.

He was surprised when she flinched and wriggled away. Seeing the confused look on his face, she relaxed, but the concern didn't leave her features. "I'm sorry. I just don't think we should be doing this at work."

Chase nodded. "I'm pretty sure everyone knows about us. It's been months, we don't have to hide." Not that there was anyone around to see. It was nearing midnight and most of the staff had gone home, and those that were still on shift didn't seem to be around.

Cameron picked up a pen and turned her attention away from Chase and back to the chart she was reading. "It's not that."

Chase was unfazed. "The sex is amazing" he began, and Cameron couldn't help but smirk. "But now I want more. No-strings quickies in the storage closet just aren't gonna cut it anymore."

Cameron couldn't help herself, she found it impossible not to engage in flirty banter with him whenever the opportunity presented itself. It was almost as compelling as the sex itself. "I didn't hear you complaining." She grinned, and Chase grinned back, then she took a deep breath. "Me too. I want more."

Suddenly Cameron felt a pang of guilt. She hated keeping secrets, and she was bad at it. It wasn't like she was lying to him, not exactly. She closed her eyes and turned around, so that she was now facing him, but Chase still held her, his hands didn't move from her waist.

"I've got something to tell you" she said, her voice wobbling slightly, but the determination to say what she needed to say was still there. She'd been putting it off long enough.

"What's the matter, are you alright?"

Chase's concern was written all over his face. Looking into his eyes just made it harder and she looked away. "Damn it…" she muttered slowly under her breath but she was sure he heard. Just as slowly she brought her gaze up again and her eyes met his.

"Chase… Our uncomplicated sex just got complicated."

Chase's concern didn't waver. He looked like he wanted to say something but Cameron cut him off before he even opened his mouth, afraid that if he started talking she would somehow loose her nerve. "I'm glad you want more from our relationship because you may not have a choice. I'm pregnant."

For some reason that he couldn't quite fathom, it turned him on even more. Chase could feel Cameron's rapidly growing belly when their bodies pressed together. Her bump was small, but unmistakably there, and it filled him with various emotions when he touched her, each one indistinguishable from the next, but wonderful and all-consuming none the less.

The sex had always been good, but now when he and Cameron slept together, there was a new intensity between them. It was slower, more tender, a million miles from the hungry, lustful encounters they used to enjoy. The allure had grown, perhaps the knowledge that they now shared something no one else could be a part of heightened the feelings they felt for each other, whatever they may be.

Chase ran his hands down her beautiful, naked body as he scattered kissed over her neck. She moaned softly and ran her fingers eagerly through his hair. He could feel the warmth of her breath on his skin, and it sent shivers up his spine.

For five months he had felt this way, longer, if he was truthful. But the moment Cameron told him she was pregnant was the moment when his feelings truly ignited. They had never tried to define their feelings for one another. That surprised Chase, he'd always thought of Cameron as someone who needed to be in control, needed to know all the answers, it was a quality he'd seen in her many times at work, it was a quality they all had, it was what made them work so well on House's team. But when it came to her love life, Chase guessed denial was her way. He gave up trying to analyse her, he was just content to take what he could get.

Ten minutes later they lay side by side in Chase's double bed, entwined in each other. Cameron spoke, and her voice was soft, as if afraid of spoiling the moment.

"What time is it?"

"Almost 11." Chase smiled in amusement, and kissed her shoulder. "You trying to get rid of me, to make way for your other lover?"

Cameron rolled over so they were facing each other and raised her eyebrows. "Of course not." She smiled, and brushed his floppy blonde hair out of his face. "I wish we didn't have work in the morning."

Chase's brow furrowed. "Why not?"

"After today, I could do without seeing House for at least a week."

"He acts like a jerk and pisses us off everyday. What's new?"

Cameron smiled through her sigh. "Nothing I guess…" She trailed off, but Chase didn't say anything, knowing there was more to come. "I think he's beginning to guess."

"About the baby?" Chase had been rubbing his thumb lightly up and down her back, unable to keep from touching her, but stopped when she spoke.

"Uh huh."

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and squeezed her lightly. "We can't hide it forever."

"I know."

It frustrated him slightly. If he had his way, he'd be shouting from the rooftops, but Cameron wanted to keep her pregnancy a secret. "Maybe that's a good thing." Chase spoke cautiously, testing the waters.

"I've seen what happens when female doctors start families. People stop taking them seriously, act like they're being over emotional or whatever…"

"You're over emotional anyway" Chase teased, then became more serious. "You think House won't value your opinion as much, is that it? He won't care."

Cameron's face became thoughtful. "Maybe."

Chase sighed, he could tell she didn't want to talk about it. He let it slide, but was still disheartened that Cameron was reluctant to tell the world. He changed the subject, and pulled away from her, giving her a last kiss on the lips.

"I'm hungry, do you want a snack?"

When Chase emerged from the kitchen in his boxer shorts, he found Cameron sitting on the sofa in her dressing gown. He set his sandwich and her herbal tea on the coffee table, and sat down beside her.

"You're out of bed. Shame." He winked at her.

"I'm sorry" She said, slightly out of the blue. She'd been stating ahead at the shut-off TV but blinked a few times and focused on Chase. "I know you want to tell everyone about the baby, I just don't want everything interfering with work."

"It won't" Chase said, trying not to sound forceful or resentful.

"It doesn't mean I'm ashamed. I just have some issues I need to deal with."

"It's fine" Chase, putting his arm around her, hoping it showed he meant what he said. Seemingly, it did, and she leant her head on his shoulder, wriggling on the sofa, trying to get comfortable.

After a while, Cameron spoke. "That bookcase needs dusting."

Chase laughed. "This place does need a woman's touch."

Cameron looked at him. "You think women are only here to clean up after guys?" She shook her head and hit him playfully on the arm. "Pig." But she smiled, and settled back against him.

Just as the thought came to him, he voiced it without really thinking it over. But once the words had been said he was surprised that he had no desire to take them back at all. "Move in with me."

Cameron pulled away just enough to see his face. "You serious?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you move in with me?"

Not quite the reaction Chase was expecting, and the retort he gave her was juvenile, but he felt so was her question. "Because I asked first."

Cameron nodded silently. However much they enjoyed each others company and however relaxed they felt when they were together, there was still a slight awkwardness that reared its head every now and again. Then was one of those moments. "Can I think about it?"

Chase nodded. "Sure." But he was slightly disappointed she hadn't shown as much enthusiasm as he hoped. Still, she hadn't said no.

"Goodnight" she said, and her eyes drifted closed.

"Hey, what about your tea?"

But the quiet, shallow breaths and the gentle rise and fall of her chest indicated she had fallen asleep. Chase sighed, and watched her for a moment. He leant forward, trying his best not to disturb her, and reached for his sandwich and the TV remote. He took a bite, and switched on the TV, watching a late night news bulletin with the sound turned down.

**Chapter 2**


End file.
